A Woman of Her Word
by Jadestonewinnifer
Summary: Summary: The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic book back story. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).
1. Chapter 1: In the Service of the Queen

**Summary:** The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy this! I don't really write fanfiction often (more of a roleplayer typically), so let me know if you like it as it will encourage me to write more, faster. If you are just here for smut or fluff, all I have to say is be patient little padawan. Such things are more meaningful with time. Once a relationship is established, not right from the get go. I don't do love at first sight. We'll get there. You'll have to stick with me.

**Rating:** G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Her ears rang with the echoing of sound of boots on stone steps as she descended toward Odin's dungeon. Two figures loomed stiffly behind, flanking her. The metal cart they held between them rattled as they moved. It reminded her of the sound of chains. Somehow the presence of the guards didn't make her feel safer. She attempted to swallow the heaviness in her throat.

This was her first visit to the cells that lay beneath the castle. Most self respecting women of the Æsir didn't find themselves in such a place. But this was a matter of duty. And Sigyn never shrank from duty.

Once exiting the left stairwell she had anticipated a long forced march to the back of the cells, passing the assorted traitors that had been pouring in from the Bifrost thanks to Thor and his compatriots. She expected the former Prince to tucked in the back, forgotten. A shameful reminder of the royal families failings. But she was wrong.

She saw her destination the moment she turned off the stairwell. It was a place of distinction, if a cell could be considered as such. The first cell furtherest from the rest, almost apart from them. All the others were devoid of anything but white. Their prisoners bathed in the righteous light of the Allfather, unable to escape their sins. The prince's cell was decorated neatly with ornate furniture. An attempt at comfort, an effort to disguise what it was; a prison. The dark prince Loki stood. His back leaning against the back of his cell, his arms crossed. As they approached his cell he moved, an effortless, graceful motion, pushing off the wall of light and causally walking toward the front of this cage.

His stared at her with intense green eyes. His head moved slightly on angle, "Fascinating," he said taking on last predatory step forward. She moved back slightly, on instinct.

"To The Back" one of the guards behind her snarled authoritatively. Sigyn heard both the men behind her shift as well as the guards stationed along the walls of the dungeon. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the guards raise their weapons. Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled, raising his hands in the air casually in mock surrender, before slowly turning his back on them and returning to his position on the back wall. He leaned his back against it again, crossing his arms over his chest.

The tension in the room dissipated slightly. The guard to her left hit a control panel with a fist and the shimmering yellow force field dissipated. Her companions lifted the cart once more and stepped into the cell. She closed her eyes a brief moment took a deep breath for courage and followed them.

The guards set the cart in the middle of cell and then retreated leaving her and it alone with the prisoner. She clenched her teeth to keep from jumping when she heard the force field rematerialize behind her. _I gave my word._ She thought.

Loki stared at her his place near the wall with unsettling intensity. "For a guard, your very poorly armed," he said after what seemed like a millennia.

"I'm not a guard," she said moving slightly to put the cart between herself and him.

He scuffed at her, "Clearly." he said with thick condescension. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I am Sigyn, one of your mothers ladies in waiting. The Queen bid me bring you more books." she tried to speak with confidence, but the words came out faster than intended. She moved toward the cart. She stepped toward a large plater covered with a doomed silver lid. She reached for the handle lifting it. The aroma of roasted meat filled the cell. "She had me bring some food from the great hall as well. She doesn't like the idea of you subsisting on prison rations. She's worried you are too thin." She placed the lid down adjacent to the tray.

His eyes glanced at the peace offerings a moment before moving them back to hers. He frowned. "Is there a reason this task was left to you and not the apes out their as it has been before?" he asked.

Sigyn cleared her throat. "Your mother thought it would do you good to see faces less hostile than palace guards from time to time." To be honest she herself wasn't quite sure why she had been given this task. All she knew was it had been asked of her, so she obeyed. "She hoped it would make the confinement more hospitable."

Loki's lip curled in disgust as he moved toward the cart, looking down at the books, idly lifting one to inspect it. "As though some flighty, little serving girl could make this less of a cell. You have the look of a mouse, that's been tossed to a lion,"

Sigyn's back stiffened and she prickled. A lady in waiting to the Queen, wife of the Allfather, was far from a simple servant. She was worthy of respect. "You are no lion," the words escaped her thinned lips before she had the for thought to catch them.

Greens eyes darted back up at her and narrowed. There was a tense moment of silence. His glance moved to the guards outside and then back at her before relaxing slightly and looking back down at the book.

He shrugged. "Besides, I am more than capable of inventing my own false comfort" he said and snapped. Suddenly the gleaming white walls of the prison dissolved and in there place was an ornate room which much better suited the furniture that held residence in his cell. The floor was a rich dark wood covered with thick fur rugs. The walls hung with beautifully embroidered tapestries.

The illusion was so complete and rich. Sigyn was stunned. Frigga had shown her some simple illusions, a skill had never had great deal of talent for. But this was beyond anything she had even seen the great Queen do. She turned from Loki toward a brazier on an imaginary wall that hadn't existed a moment ago. She reached her hand toward it slowly and was convinced that she could almost feel it's heat. "This is extraordinary. It's so intricate." she said pulling her hand back.

She turned toward what used to be the forcefield which held them in, forgetting the fear she had felt a moment ago. Absorbed in the magic. In it's place was a large open window through which she could see all of Asgard. "There is so much depth to it," she added. She thought for a moment she could feel the winding hitting her face and smell the crisp snow outside. "Do the guards see the illusion? Or can they see us still?" she asked merely curious as she watched a small bird land on the sill and chirped. She reached out as though to touch it.

"They see a version of us," the words curled toward her ears as a veiled threat. Her blood froze as she realized just how dangerous the man in the cage was. He could kill her without the guards outside having any knowledge of it. Who knew what veil he projected to the outside. Frigga had warned her to be wary of her son's magic, but what she asked was a suicide mission.

She turned very slowly facing him again, her eyes wide. He beamed at her. A smile curving the corner of one side of her face. "Dispell it." she said. Her voice as firm and commanding as she could will it.

"But just a moment ago you wanted to discuss it's more technical elements." he said raising a hand and taking a few threating steps towards her.

She stepped back, "Dispell it now." she repeated again. This time almost a whisper.

He gave a sigh and waved his arm absently, tiring of the little game. The cell returned to its original state. the guards continued to watch vigilantly showing no sign that they had noticed a difference. "You bore me, you can leave now," he said dismissively and began to paw through the books on the tray.

Sigyn turned from him again, relived to go. When he spoke again. "A History of the Kings of Asgard, the Laws of the Æsir" the last words were spat and filled with anger. She saw out of the corner of her eye as leather bond tome flew past and hit the glistening barrier between them and the outside world. There was the sound of electricity and it hit the floor of light. "Is that suppose to be some kind of joke?" he asked angrily.

"Your mother choose the books," she said turning back to Loki and the cart. The quicker she left this place the better, he was unstable.

"An entirety in a box filled with subtle insults and slights. Tell my mother she can keep her books" he scowled at the whole lot.

She reached for a smaller lilac book near the bottom of the pile. "This one seems to be poetry" she said extending it toward the man in an attempt to appease the fit. He looked at her outstretched hand and scoffed. He turned and walked toward the bed in the middle of his cell. He lay down crossing his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. She placed the book back on the pile.

She turned again to leave once again. But before asking the guards to lower the force field she added "You should eat something, your mother..."

"My mother sent you. Do not leave under the assumption that you are her." he snapped, cutting her off.

"As you wish," she said and raised a hand signaling to one of the guards that she was ready to leave. He nodded and moved toward the console.

Loki stared at her from his bed. "You do look strikingly familiar." she said with slight renewed interest. "How long have you been in my mothers service?"

It was Sigyn's turn to smirk. She chuckled. Self centered, preoccupied princes. She doubted Thor would recognize her if she was presented to him. So self absorbed, the lot of them. Her face like many at the palace would fade into the background to them, dissolved in the midst of their own petty lives and conflicts. A speck in a crowd, just a filled chair at the banquet hall. She paused for a moment before speaking "Decades..." she said simply as the force field fell and she stepped out of Loki's company.


	2. Chapter 2: Peace Offerings

**Summary:** A multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic book backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

**Authors Note:** So a little more of a relationship developing here. But we're just at the start.

**Rating:** Still G: Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

"Back again, I see," The dark haired prince said, from a seated position, on the floor at the back of his cell. He leaned back causally, one knee cocked up, the other extended toward the front of his prison. He lowered the small violet book to his lap and watched the assembled group outside his cell. "How long has it been since I was graced with your presence? A week? I began to wonder if I had frightened you off. Such a flighty little bird." he chuckled and waved the book at her. "Well you did go about taking your bloody time, didn't you? I've read this lot through twice already. Not a terribly good lady servant now are you?"

Sigyn ignored the slight as one of the guards lowered the force field. She lifted a corner of her skirt as she stepped into the cell. "It's only been three days," she said simply.

He frowned. "One does loose track of time while in confinement." he gestured around the cell, "No windows I'm afraid."

Sigyn glanced around the cell to see the books she left last time scattered about. A few on the table toward the front of his cell, a few on the bed, a few around him on the floor. She let a bit of air escape through her noes in disgust. Picking up after others was beneath her rank substantially and would only strengthen Loki's current mocking. As if she was just some serving girl, sent to pick up after a spoiled prince. She shoot him the ugliest look she could manage and began collecting the off cast volumes.

He made no move to help her but instead watched her move about the cell with half lidded interest. She gathered those on the outskirts of the cage and moved in to gather those closest to him. He straightened as if to get a better view of her accomplishing her task. "I should set you about dusting as well, the room could go for a bit of a once over. Constant use leaves it a bit musty." he said. She paused in the chore to grace him with another foul tempered look. Sigyn reached forward as though to snatch the last book out of his very hands, but thought better of it and instead turned to deposit her bounty on the discarded cart. The guards took it leaving another in it's place. The force field dematerialized and rematerialized as they left.

And she was alone with him, once again. She moved to the cart this time beside the books was a large tray filled to the brim. "Your mother was a bit dismayed last time when she heard the food she sent went untouched. She hoped that perhaps and assortment of fruit and ..." Loki stood and took several steps toward her.

He cut her off, "What exactly do you do for my mother again?"

Sigyn cleared her throat, "As I said, I am one of your mother's ladies in waiting. I do as she bids me, and..."

Loki frowned and waved a hand dismissively cutting her off again. "Yes Yes, but what exactly does that mean?"

Sigyn paused "I suppose I'm an apprentice of sorts."

He nodded, that answer seemed more to his liking, "So she's instructing you,"

She gave him a hesitant look, "...Yes, she is trying to guide me through developing my own talents."

Loki laughed as though the thought of her having talents was some sort of joke. She frowned at him again. "But what my dear lady, does that have to do with me? Why have you decided to lower yourself to my presence? How does my mother think that will expand your talents?"

Sigyn shrugged, "She doesn't, I suppose. Queen Frigga asked me to do her a service. It is a great honor to be beseeched by my Queen. She implored that I help her lesson the burden of your imprisonment. As it makes her heart heavy. I gave her my word I would do what I could. To obey her is my sworn duty. This is but a small price to ask considering the mentorship she's given me. I gave my word that I would be of service."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Ah a woman of duty and honor," he mimicked mocking her.

She scowled at him. "Personally, I don't count loyalty as jest," she said coldly.

Loki sighed and shook his head "No I suppose you wouldn't" he said moving closer to the cart. He glanced down at the new selection in front of him. "And what new joys has mother bid you bring me, for my reading pleasure? Mayhaps, A Guide for Wayward Son's or An Asgardion Manual for Regaining Ones Conscience?" he began to paw through the volumes.

Sigyn brightened slightly, "Actually," she said reaching to the bottom of the pile and retrieving a thick ornately decorated emerald text. "I have this, I thought it might be more to your taste." she beamed and passed it to Loki.

He looked at her suspiciously before taking it and skimming the cover. His brow furrowed and he flipped through several pages. "A book on the art of illusion?" he scoffed, insulted. "This is beneath me, by Yggdrasil, I could have written this."

Sigyn looked almost hurt. "I thought..." she said but was cut off.

"My mother gave this to you to give to me?" he asked in disbelief handing it back to her gruffly.

Sigyn took the book and clasp it to her chest a bit defensively. "No she gave it to me," she said angrily. "I thought it might be something more to your liking. But obviously I was wrong. It was not meant as a slight. If there is no more use for me I will happily take leave now." she took a step backwards away from him.

Loki stood there for several seconds at a momentary lose for words. A rare sight. He opened his mouth and then closed it again before speaking. "She gave that to you, to read for your own instruction, and you gave it to me?"

Sigyn eyed him warily. "...Yes."

"That was... thoughtful." he said simply. It was difficult to tell whether that was suppose to be a compliment.

There was a moment of silence between them. Sigyn relaxed her shoulders slightly. She thought for a few seconds and cleared her throat. "I suppose I could read a few passages aloud? If that would be of interest my Lord?"

He stood very still contemplating the offer. Before finally nodding and waving a arm toward one of the ornate chairs that decorated the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Salve for the Soul

Summary: A multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic book backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

Authors Note: The few stanzas are from a poem called The Viking by Erik Gustaf Geijer (1783-1847). Not exactly ancient Norse poetry but I wanted something that didn't mention the gods. As it would be pretty weird reading a poem that you are in...it works. I also took a few stanzas out. Other than that some cute snakiness happening here. With a bit of tension at the end.

Rating: Still G. Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Sigyn sat on the heavily embroidered bed spread, her legs bent and tucked under her. Her skirts pooled around her falling off the bed to the floor. She tucked a few fallen strands of hair out of her face as she stared down at the leather bound volume in her lap.

"With heavy heart I leap on the mountain

And looked into the wide sea.

To me it seemed so sweet song billows,

There they go into the foaming sea.

They come from faraway, distant land,

Not keep them shackled, the band not know

Out in the ocean."

The dark prince lounged on one of the delicately carved, cushioned chairs. He was slouched across it, one leg on the floor the other thrown thoughtlessly over it's arm. He plucked a grape off the silver tray and let it roll between his fingers ideally. He sighed. Sigyn ignored him and continued reciting.

"One morning from the beach I saw a ship;

As an arrow into the bay shot.

Then swelled my chest, then burned my mind,

Then I knew what I tired.

I ran away from my mother and gettren

And the Vikings took me into the ship

Up on the sea."

He let his head fall back against the chair. "Of the plethora of options available, you what made you come to the decision that poetry was the best?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

She paused for a moment, "Poetry is healing for the soul. Something that would be of benefit to you," she she said with cool grace of a teacher to a pupil and continued to read.

"From the horns when we emptied the mead musts

With the power of the stormy sea.

From the scale we prevailed on every coast.

The Wallander I took me a maid;

For three days she wept, and so she was happy,

And so was our wedding with playful delight

Up on the sea."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued to let the fruit roll between graceful digits. "So, is that your assigned task?"

She let an exasperated little noise escape her lips. "No. Currently it seems to be catching whatever venom you seem intent to hurl at me." she continued unfazed.

"And back among the fighters I was spying

After the ship in the distant blue.

Come Viking sails, - where the debtor blood;

Come krämarn, - so he got to go.

But the bloody victory is the brave host,

Viking and friendship, it links with the sword

Up on the sea."

He furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

"But I stood on the night of rocking Staf,

And the solitary wave roared,

Then I heard her Norns crochet

In the storm, shot through space.

Like cows' menstrual fates are billows surge:

It is best to be ready for the prosperity of cases

Up on the sea."

"You know, even Asgardian law is sounding quite compelling at the moment."

Sigyn's hand fell onto the open page and she looked up at him for the first time since beginning the recitation. "Mayhaps, when I serve my never ending sentence, and you come to read to me, it will be your prerogative to pick the reading material. But until that time you must, alas, be content in my best judgement." she looked back down at the page.

"I reached the age of twenty years, - then came short of evil,

And the lake now ask my blood.

He knows it well, the sooner he has been drinking

Der battle was hottest.

The flaming heart, it beats so fast,

It will soon get cool on the chilly place

Out in the ocean."

Loki caught the grape in the palm of his hand and brought his hand to chin. "Though, if you were sent for my pleasure? Shouldn't you do as I bid you?" he asked he raised a hand causally as if contemplating it as a philosophical question.

Sigyn stopped reading and looked up at him. "Excuse me. 'Your pleasure'? I am not aware of what your mother has told you, but am rather certain there has been a bit of a miscommunication. Quite a thing to say to a lady. My presence is intended to help break the monotony. Nothing more."

Loki smirked, "I did not intended to offend your delicate female sensitivities"

"Quite" she said and turned a page. "Besides, I'm betrothed."

Loki moved sitting up straighter in his chair pulling the leg he had slung over the side of the chair to the ground, "Is that so? An what unlucky soul must I offer my condolences to?"

Sigyn eyed him, mildly concerned about his sudden interest. "Lord Theoric,"

"Lord Theoric" Loki repeated as though he were testing the sound of it. "A good strong name. A fierce warrior no doubt."

Sigyn watch him warily. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this conversation made her very uncomfortable. "Yes a warrior. He is a member of Odin's Crimson Hawks" she said carefully.

Loki beamed at her "Good, good. What every good Æsir women covets. Hardy. Brave. Just."

She swallowed. "I suppose. Perhaps I should continue the..." she said, hoping to change the topic.

"Strong. Broad shoulders. Fair of hair." Loki continued pleasantly, unfazed.

"It's not light actually..." Sigyn said, but she had the distinct impression that they were no longer talking about Theoric. She cleared her throat and began read her poem again. In the faint hope that it would end this line of questioning.

"However, I do not complain about my day speech

Quick was, but good, their speed

It is not only a road to the hall of the gods;

And the film is better soon.

With the death song the sound waves go;

For them, I have lived; - my grave I will get

Out in the ocean.

So sings the lonely rock hall

The shipwrecked Vikings among bränningars boil.

The depth of the lake him tearing

And the waves sing their songs again,

And the wind varies according to their spawning time,

But the valiant memory - it becomes"

But it was in vain. As she paused between stanzas Loki cut in.

"You are both madly in love of course." he said almost sarcastically.

Something about his tone sounded dangerous, though the comments themselves were benign. She furrowed her brow, "I... suppose," she repeated.

"You suppose? If I were your dear Theoric I think I'd be offended by that response. Not a very poetic way to speak of your beloved." he scoffed.

Sigyn stammered, "Well.. I ... I mean Theoric and his kin have been family allies for centuries now. I've known him since I was a child. He's a kind man. It is an advantageous match."

"That sounds dreadfully boring," he said leaning back again.

Her teeth set on edge, "It's not" she said as tersely as possible. She flipped through the text in front of her to find another verse to read.

"An advantageous match is the best description you can muster? Doesn't exactly ooze with passion." he smirked. He seemed to enjoy goading her.

"Family alliances are complicated. There are many factors to consider when making such a permanent choice which will ripple through ones whole life. Family responsibility, security, duty. Only a child would think that your definition was the only bit worthy of consideration. We all have a role and a function to fill."

Loki made a disgusted noise. "I've never been particularly good at keeping my place."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "And that seems to have served you so well," she said coldly.

It was as though all of the air hand been sucked out the room for a moment as they both sat there in silence. Loki glared at her.

Sigyn swallowed and closed the book in her lap. "Perhaps we are done for today." she said carefully.

"Quite" he said through clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4: King's Guard

Summary: A multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic book backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

Authors Note: The things you learn as a writer. For instance: how to play ancient norse board games! They are playing something called Hnefatafl. Click the link to find out how it's played. A short one, but I think it hit an important character beat here. They are both a bit more relaxed, and starting to get to know each other.

Rating: Still G. Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Sigyn stared at the board in deep concentration, biting her lower lip lightly. Her eyes widened suddenly and darted up to the man across from her. She smirked at him and moved a delicately carved red game piece across the board pinning his to the back corner. She removed his piece and added it to a growing pie on her side. "Lost another solider it seems." she said, gloating.

He straightened from a slouching position and uncrossed his arms. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find that move," he said calmly.

She rolled her eyes and let a smile lift the corner of her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry for trying your patience by taking my time. I had no idea you had other obligations to fill after our game. Such a busy man in your little box."

He snorted and lazily drug one of his pieces across the board.

She looked down to reassess the board, but glancing up from it a moment to smirk at him. "Just how embarrassing would it be if I beat the great Loki Odinson, at a strategy war game?"

"I wouldn't worry your dear head about it. I doubt its a reality we'll have to contend with; if the last three games are any indication."

She moved her king. "Closer and closer to home..." she said.

He smirked at her, "The illusion of safety is a strong motivator." he looked up at her, "Competitive little thing, aren't you?" he said sliding one of this men into a flanking position taking one of her pieces.

She nodded as she contemplated her next move. "A bit." She tapped a finger lightly to her lower lip. "Perhaps next game you can take up the kings guard and allow me to play the aggressors."

Sigyn reached for a piece but her hand hovered over it as she thought. Loki shock his head, "No. I only play the offense. I am no protector of the King"

She pulled her hand back a moment and looked into his eyes. They were narrowed, his brows furrowed. He stared at the board but seemed to look beyond it. She frowned.

She contemplated her next words carefully. "Why do you hate him so?"

The Prince closed his fist and opened it again. He didn't take his eyes off of the game. He set his jaw. "More reasons than I have time to list, even with this extended sentence."

She sat silently for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said simply watching him with sad eyes.

Loki glanced at her briefly then looked back to the game. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No need for apologies. What's done is done. There is nothing left." he said.

She looked down at her lap, and then silently made her move. "You are but still alive, there is always hope."

Loki shock his head slowly and let a hand hoover over the board. "No, I do not think that holds true in this case. They will never agree with what I have done. Some bonds once broken are forever severed." he slid a carved soldier across the board forcefully.

She watched him with deep blue eyes and swallowed. "It is not a loved one's role to agree with all of our actions. It is there place try to understand them, to forgive."

"Some things are never redeemable," he said the words like a death sentence.

She moved a guard slowly with a fluid graceful movement. "Never is very rarely what it seems. We Æsir live a very long time. We see much in these lives. With that time comes greater understanding."

"Time heals all wounds," he repeated in monotone.

"Hhmm?" she asked.

"A Midgardian expression." he answered. He made his last move.

"Strange such words would come from them, considering how little they have. But that does not mean it does not ring true." Sigyn glanced down at the board and then brightened drawing in a breath of air "Ah!"

She snatched her king off the board and slid him to the corned square winning her first game. "Ha!" she exclaimed and laughed. "It seems the King has lived!"

Loki looked down at the bored a bit confused, as if for a moment he had forgotten it was even there. Or did not believe she had managed the task.

She beamed at him, "Another round? Or have I injured your pride too greatly."

He smiled at her. "Well I certainly can't let this stand without retaliation."

They both began setting the bits back to there rightful place. He picked up the king and stared at it for several seconds before placing it in the middle of the board. "I'll take King's guard this turn," he said quietly.

Sigyn looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. She smiled kindly and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Not a Door, but a Window

Summary: The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

Authors Note: Having characters make bad life choices is one of my great joys and great pains as a writer. They are fun because they are so interesting especially when you as the author know how the decision ripples. But at the same time you spend the whole time cringing. Poor little Sigyn, sealing her own fate here a bit. Also first chapter written from more of Loki's point of view.

Rating: G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

It was a daily ritual at this point.

The guards no longer had to order him to the back of his cell. A habit had formed. The squeaking wheels of a metal cart, soft footsteps accompanied by heavier ones. These were cue enough. He rose from his seated position on the end of his bed and casually strolled to the rear wall raising his hands and placing his palms against it. He waited. He heard the familiar electrically charged sound of a dissipating forcefield. He smiled.

"I do hope you brought me something better to eat today than yesterday. Roast boar does get tiresome after a while."

He waited. There was no response. Just the sound the guards placing down the cart and then retreating once more to close his prison. He raised an eyebrow. He expected some jab back. Something along the lines of 'Perhaps you'd prefer prison rations,' or 'Spoiled Prince with an equally spoiled palate,' but there was nothing.

He turned, curious. She stood by the tray but her face was serious, and seemed lost in thought. To her chest she gripped tightly a very large book with gold etched around the edges.

"Sigyn?" he said a little more forcefully.

She blinked and glanced up at him, momentarily broken out of her thoughts. "Oh," she said turning to stare at the platter of food. "It's quail I think..." she said but sounded a bit distant.

But his full attention was now focused on what she clutched to her so protectively. "What pray tell, is that?" he asked taking a few steps forward. She moved back a bit eyeing him.

"A book..." she said carefully.

His eyebrows knitted, "Yes. How very astute." he said with irritation.

She swallowed and looked down at the treasure she had brought. She frowned and there was a long pause as though she were making some sort of decision. She seemed to come to some sort of internal consensus and nodded slightly. "I thought you might be interested in it actually. Another more advanced book on illusions, astral projection mostly." she looked up at him intently.

"Oh," he said. He couldn't help but be mildly disappointed. There wasn't much on the topic he wasn't already well versed in. And it had been built up to be so much more interesting. He causally walked over to the cart and plucked a bit of fowl off the plate with two fingers consuming it. "And why would you think that would interest me?" he asked in a bored drawl.

His indifference seemed to irritate her slightly. "Because," she said loudly. But then she stopped and glanced cautiously at the guards before continuing with her voice lowered. "Because," she repeated. The guards took no notice of their conversation. Over the last several months of visits they had grown bored of eavesdropping on the two of them. It was a normal part of the routine. They went about their other tasks.

"The later chapters talk about projecting ones image over great distances," Loki stared at her blankly and shrugged. She gave him an exasperated sort of look.

"And through barriers," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Like energy barriers..." she finished.

Loki stood very still and then stared at the book. He scoffed and shook his head. "No, that can't be done. Not through this." he said gesturing toward the opening of his prison causally with a hand.

"It can't?" she said "Does your mother not visit you?"

This was a possibility he hadn't considered. He supposed he had always thought it was a skill specific to Frigga's own powers. But perhaps, "It's a very weak projection." he mumbled, "There's no substance to it."

"But it's attainable." she said.

The possibility in and of itself was like a fresh air. "And my mother gave you this book to give to me?" he asked in disbelief.

Sigyn scoffed. "No of course not." she said. "She gave it to me for further study. And happened to mention that in cotained such content. I thought..." She paused for a moment and looked down at slippered feet. "I thought perhaps this could all be a bit more bearable if you were able to see outside of this place sometimes. To walk through the palace gardens, or see the shore. Perhaps not in person but a part of you. Mayhap not a door, but a window."

"So you lied to bring it here?" he asked.

"No!" Sigyn looked shocked and a bit hurt, "I am a woman of my word. I just... burrowed it. I wasn't told specifically not to bring it here." She didn't look completely convinced of her own innocence however.

He took several steps forward. "Let me see the book," he said extending a hand. The words came out with a bit more force than was intended.

Sigyn moved again, her back now square with the barrier. "Now Loki, before I give this to you we have to discuss a few things."

He let a frustrated little noise pass between his front teeth.

"Firstly, the section more talks about theory, not practice. I can't guarantee it's even something that can be learned from the text."

"Of course" He nodded in affirmation and stepped closer hand still extended.

She gripped it even tighter to her chest. "And if you are able to accomplish it, there is considerable risk involved. You would have to be inconspicuous, and conservative in its usage. If caught I'm sure Allfather could find a way to better fortify these or worse more harshly punish you. And if they found this book in your cell... You would have to take the outmost caution."

"Do I look a fool to you?" Loki asked her crossly.

"No, of course not. But you have to admit, you have a particular flair for the dramatic." she answered.

His body posture softened and he leaned toward her slightly casually offering his hand again. But his face was not gentle. His eyes gleamed with mischief and a rouge's smirk played on his lips. "Come now Sigyn, don't you trust me?" he asked a voice filled with dark mirth.

She stared at him wide eyed for several seconds and then glanced down at the precious object. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in thought. After several moments she seemed to come to some sort decision. She looked back up into his green eyes, hers serious. "Yes." she said simply, with a stark open honesty. She pulled the book away from herself and offered it to him with both hands.

He was so surprised by her admission that he stared at her dumbfounded, his face blank. He opened his mouth slowly and closed it again. "I..." he reached forward taking the gift. He looked down at the old faded cover and then back up at her. "Thank you." he said without pretense.


	6. Chapter 6: Typical Æsir Arrogance

Summary: The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

Authors Note: A short bonus chapter! I felt I hadn't really done Theoric and Sigyn relationship justice in the short bit it was mentioned before. So I wanted a scene with them together so I could give everyone a sense of their dynamic. And kind of slice of life at the palace sort of sense too. Something outside of the prisons. No Loki, but they talk about him. Poor Theoric, you are so very boned. Skips off to finish studying for finals. More chapters after hell week.

Rating: G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Shoving the large carved wooden door to her chambers Sigyn gave a sigh for blessed solitude as she walked to her bed and collapsed backwards into the thick embroidered bed cloths. She closed her eyes.

A few moments of peace, just a few before the door swung open again with force. She shut her eyes tighter.

"I return from glorious battle!" said a loud booming male voice.

She chuckled and shook her head and smiled. "Do you now?" she asked opening an eye to look at her betrothed standing proudly in her door frame. His sliver armor still streaked with flecks of blood. She wrinkled her nose. "You are a bit of a mess,"

"Hmm" he said and glanced down at his armor. He laughed and used the crimson cape on his uniform to buff the chest piece a bit. "Occupational hazard."

She sat up slightly leaning on her elbows. "Well, I'm glad you are safe."

He flashed her a gleaming smile. "Of course. We should be off, or well be late for the victory feast."

Sigyn groaned and rolled her eyes. "It seems we have one of those every night,"

He gleamed at her, "Not every night. Only when we are victorious." he said. She knew the next words before he said them. She moved her lips to mouth them as he did. "And Odin's Crimson Hawks are always victorious!" he bellowed. She laughed again.

"Typical Æsir arrogance." she said rolling her eyes, but in good humor.

He clasped a hand to his chest, pretending to hurt. "You confuse confidence with arrogance my love."

She smiled up at him from the bed. "Of course, my mistake."

He took a few steps forward and offered her an arm. "Now come, I would show you off at the great hall."

She took a moment to just watch him for second, as though contemplating whether to take his offer or not before finally reaching for his hand. He lifted her to her feet in an effortless motion. She wound her arm in his, and let him lead her out of her room into he hallway that followed.

"I came to see you earlier but did not find you with the queen." he said, his tone taking on more serious tone.

She swallowed. "Yes, I was in the dungeons again for most of the day."

He frowned but didn't seem terribly surprised. "It doesn't sit right with me. You spending so much time down there, no place for a lady of the court."

She gave him a sideways glance. "I am honored to be singled out to receive a special task from the Queen." was all she said.

He shook his head, "Still, it unsettles. The thought of you spending all day with that monster."

She scowled and pulled her arm from his. Sigyn stared down at her feet. "Don't call him that," she said in a quiet serious tone.

He laughed and put a hand on her back. "My dear sweet Sigyn, with so kind a heart it could forgive the Frost Giants. You know I only worry after your safety. Perhaps I could talk to the Queen for you, tell her..."

She let an irritated bit of air rush out her nose and cut him off. "You certainly will do no such thing." she snapped "And don't talk about me as though I were defenseless. I am under the personal tutorage of Queen Frigga, the greatest sorceresses in Asgard. I don't need to be sheltered and shielded like some 100 year old child."

He laughed an lifted a hand to lightly pat the curls on the top of her head. "I know my love, you are quite clever." he said. "But it is my charge to worry after you, or at least it will be soon." he said running his thick fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself slightly. Regardless of how she felt about his tone she knew he only spoke out of a place of caring. She softened and looked up at him. "I know. Just trust that I have everything well in hand. Fair?"

He smiled down at her. "Very well," he said and place a quick kiss on her forehead before the stepped into the large bustling dinning hall. She winced slightly as the overwhelming smells, crowd and noise hit her. She chuckled and shock her head. "You'd think at some point we'd stop calling them great feasts and just start calling them dinner."

Theoric laughed and gave her a firm pat on the back, "And where would be the fun in that?" he asked as they both stepped through the great arches and joined the celebration.


	7. Chapter 7: For Odin's Sons are We

**Summary:** The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

**Authors Note:** Starts with a little discussion of Sigyn's actual powers. I like how Thor described the Asgardian's magic as magic and science being one and the same. So I thought maybe what she means by hypnosis/mind control is that if she can get in skin to skin contact with you she can hijack your central nervous system. Say for example by cutting off enervation of your phrenic nerve and stopping you from being able to breath. Not so much in the 'yes master' way that the term is usually used. But I want her to sort of suck at any hand to hand combat so getting that close is an issue to keep her from being too overpowered. Also the gift of prophecy because of her heritage, but not like Frigga's gift. I want her to be powerful enough to be considered worthy of being a sorceress by Asgardian standards, but to have powers completely different than Loki's. I also like the idea of ever time she touches someone it's a bit of a trust exercise.

The viking drinking song is called Lifeblood by Karen L.U. Kahan. Not an old song but it just works so well. One verse was removed.

**Rating:** G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Sigyn pinched off a bit of eel from the platter with a bit of bread and lifted the metal cup of wine to her lips. Loki didn't touch his plate on the nightstand but watched her from his position seated on the edge of the large bed. "You have taken your dinner here the last three of five nights." he commented.

She glanced up at him and shrugged "Do you grow tired of my company?" she asked.

"No. However I wonder how your dear Theoric feels about your absences from the great hall."

She averted her eyes, "It bothers him naught," she said a little too quickly. Loki tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow. Sigyn swallowed. A futile effort lying to the king of lies. "He understands the pledge I've made to your mother. This is but small recompense for all she has taught me."

"And what do you practice when you do not find yourself in my company." She was a bit surprised by the question. He had never asked about her studies with Frigga.

"Hypnosis mostly, I have quite a talent there in truth," she said proudly, straightening her shoulders.

Loki leaned away from her a bit. "A good thing to keep in mind." he said flatly. Sigyn couldn't help but be a bit pleased with that response. She was not some defenseless scared girl.

"And prophecy I suppose." she sighed heavily. "At least the Queen insists on making me pursue it. I believe it's a fruitless endeavor."

"How so?" Loki asked pluking a bit of dried fruit off his plate.

His interest intrigued her, and worried her slightly, and a part that she didn't want to dwell on was pleased. "Well, I've been 'blessed' with visions off and on since childhood. But they alas, have always been vague and unformed. I can't predict or control when they happen, and I don't even remember them once they've occurred. My only knowledge of their existence is in fact merely second hand. Perhaps that's why I have always found it to be a rather a pointless aspiration. Frigga is convinced with enough practice I can gain more control. But if I have no memory of the prophecy I see not how it would be of benefit."

"Not to you perhaps," he said.

Sigyn' eyes widened slightly and she gave him a look that toed the line between confusion and wary concern. "I suppose." she said simply and suddenly wanted to change the topic. "But I haven't had much time to practice meditation of late."

"And it doesn't distress my mother? Your lack of diligence. I remember her being quite the taskmaster, and quite a strict instructor. She used to like to contend that such power took as much if not more practice than that learned on the training field." he said.

She frowned. His assessment of the Queen's instruction was not wrong. "Since when did you take up nagging?" she asked "No she has never mentioned it."

"Hmm," was all he replied with.

She sighed, "Besides, I quite like it down here. Quite and peaceful. The true antithesis to the Great Hall."

Sigyn eyes wondered. She fidgeted slightly and glanced at the large old book opened and sprawled across the bed next to the prince. She turned her head to glance at the guards for a moment before turning back. "How go your own studies?" she asked attempting as nonchalant a tone as possible, but there was a waver in it.

This made the dark haired man smile slyly. He leaned forward. "Perhaps a demonstration."

Sigyn's heart flew to her throat. "That's not necessary," she said quickly.

He chuckled and turned his concentration to the hallway which was flanked by two guards. "I disagree." Sigyn straightened and watched with growing anxiety. She could feel the energy in the room begin to churn. Loki raised a graceful hand and closed his eyes.

There was suddenly the loud noise of doors being thrown up. Sigyn jumped as did the guards. The Prince of Thunder in all his glory appeared striding around the corner toward the two guards his crimson cape in his wake. "Men" came the booming voice that all of Asgard knew well, which belonged to the chosen son of Odin.

She glanced back over at the man controlling the illusion. His eyes were clamped shut now, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You two. I need further assistance with this incoming lot of prisoners. To the Bifrost with you. I will follow shortly." The two men hit attention and trotted out of the room in disciplined step. The false Thor seemed to survey the prisons for a moment his eyes finally settling on Sigyn. The blonde illusion winked at her and then turned and walked back through the main archway.

The charged nature of the room began to dissipate and they man across from her slouched and opened his eyes. Sigyn was in shock. "Quite the spectacle. Question. Do you have a death wish?" she said in hissed whisper.

He laughed at her.

"Mayhap you were too busy showing off to think about what would happen when those men arrive at the Bifrost to naught?"

He casually tossed a hand in the air. "Do not worry upon it. They will be confused no doubt but will not dwell on it. I am watched by simpletons."

Sigyn frowned. "You underestimate others. Your hubris does you no favors."

He smiled at her a relaxed expression and shrugged. "And you are a flighty little dove. Too comfortable in your rules and a safe little nest." the corner of his lip turned up and he leaned toward her. "It was impressive though wasn't it?" he asked.

She calmed a bit and rolled her eyes but couldn't keep her mouth as serious. "Arrogant Prince." was all she said.

He clasped is heart in feigned pain. "A cruel pet name little one. You injure me."

Sigyn attempted to suppress a laugh but did not succeed. "It was impressive."

Loki seemed pleased by that. "Still a matter of extending the duration longer than a few moments and expanding the distance. But tis all a matter of time."

Sigyn smiled genuinely. "Good. A bit of fresh air and new sights can only do you good. And if you keep your head about you I don't see it causing to much trouble."

Loki shook his head "No of course not. I'm no trouble at all,"

She laughed "Not at all." she said.

"With such a skill I can meet you elsewhere and you will not need to take meals in the dungeons." he said

She nodded, "Anywhere but the Great Hall is an improvement." she chuckled.

Loki sighed "Feasts in the Great Hall have their place. " He looked away from her, his eyes seemed far away.

Her expression softened. "It's been a long time since you had a meal with kin. What are you the most nostalgic for?"

Loki shifted and let some air escape from between his teeth. "I am not nostalgic for drunken brawling oafs, bellowing bawdy shanties. And they are not my kin." the last words were said in short clipped staccato.

Sigyn gave him a confused look. The Prince's true heritage was not yet common knowledge and she like the rest of Asgard was in the dark. "Of course they are." she said quietly. "What's happened can't change that."

He stared at her for a few moments with sad green eyes and glanced away to reach for the flask of wine she had brought. He lifted it. "I suppose sometimes I miss the singing."

Sigyn broke the silence that followed that admission. "Well, one does not need the great hall for singing." And she began to sing. It was a sweet voice but otherwise rather common in talent.

"Drink, for the wind blows cold and

Drink for The Wolf runs free.

Drink to the ships with the sails like wings and

Drink to the storm-tossed seas."

He leaned back again, sprawled on his elbows and watched her. "Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She ignored him and continued the song, now rising to her feet.

"Drink to the lasting nights

and those who warm our beds.

Drink to the mead that warms our hearts

and the cold that clears our head."

"Drink to the truth of steel

and blood that falls like rain.

Drink to Valhalla's golden walls

and to our kinsmen, slain."

She spun slowly on graceful feet, in step with the words. Her flowing skirts she lifted slightly which cased them to pick up the air as she moved, swirling about her legs.

"Drink to the Glory-field

where a man embraces death, and

thank the gods that we live at all

with our joyous dying breath!

Drink for the wind blows cold and

Drink for the Wolf runs free

Drink to the ships with the sails like wings"

Her eyes widened suddenly and she stopped mid verse. A careless error. She slowly turned to looked over at him his face had darkened as though the joy had been sucked from the room.

"For Odin's sons are we." he finished the verse for her, deadpan. "Perhaps I don't quite miss the great hall as much as I thought," Sigyn walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, folding her knees up under her skirts. They sat together for a moment in silence.

"Well then I suppose you will have to be content with more subdued meals here for now. And perhaps occasionally I can interrupt that peace by punctuating it with truly poor song choices"

At that he laughed.

It was then that one of the prisoners from across the hall rapped loudly on their cell's wall "Guard". This gave Sigyn a bit of a start. She had all but forgotten there were others in the dungeons. They seemed to fade into the background. "When do we get our dancing girls?"

Mortified Sigyn flushed and covered her eyes with a hand. Loki laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Demonstration

**Summary:** The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

**Authors Note:** Ooo getting interesting now. Next chapter, the much anticipated wedding. My Sigyn is such an awkward little duck sometimes. That was not intentional, just seems to be the way she's coming out as I'm writing. It works.

**Rating:** G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

The icy wind nipped at Sigyn's cheeks and ran it's cold tendrils through her hair as it rolled off the sea. She barely noticed the chill or the slow flecks of snow as they hit her face. Her nerves were drawn tight like a bow. She looked at the moon and wondered how long she had been waiting. Perhaps she was in the wrong spot. They had discussed this plan so briefly, he was always too nonchalant about such things. Perhaps this test was too far, too soon. It had been only a month since his demonstration in the prison. She bit her lip and rubbed her hands together, not out of cold, but tension.

She felt something change. A sort of energy shift. Years of training allowed her to detect things others could not. Slight changes in the air, the feeling of a charged buzzing energy around her. She spun on heel in the direction of it's source. It was as though the space shifted and glistened before her eyes, changing from the black background of night to something more tangible. Her heart skipped as she saw the manifestation of the prince begin to come slowly into being in front of her.

The mirage took almost a full minute to materialize completely. She watched in stark fascination. A student watching a master at work. When finally the image took full form Loki breathed deeply as though breathing life itself into the aberration. He turned surveying his surroundings for a moment before turning to look at the woman who watched him so intently. "Convincing?" he asked extending his hands in a prideful motion of display.

Sigyn was fixated. She stepped closer to the fake as to throughly inspect it. "We must be more than a league from your cell. This is astonishing"

Loki smirked and adjusted the sleeve to his shirt, a sleeve that itself was fictitious. "I am aware" was all he said smugly.

Transfixed Sigyn's hand moved toward the man's face. He was so very real. If she had not seen him appear out of nothingness she herself, trained as she was, might not have been able to tell fact from fiction. Even his hair moved appropriately with the wind. Her finger tips moved within a whisper of brushing along his cheek.

"Do. Not. Touch." he said in a firm hard voice which snapped her out of the trance. She snatched her hand back before making contact like he was made of fire. She flushed crimson and stepped back.

"Sorry, I..." she stammered. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her in the first place. She had never tried to touch him before. So inappropriate, especially on this night of all nights. "I ... was," she cupped her hands close to her chest as to keep them from betraying her again.

Loki laughed at her discomfort. "The illusion is not strong enough for physical contact. It would dissolve if you broke the spell by trying."

"Of course," said Sigyn, the blush only gaining ground with such a piratical explanation. "That makes sense."

He chuckled and turned to gazed out over the water. He relaxed and sighed. She turned with him. "Nothing feels better than a fresh breeze at night off the water." she said shrugging the furs she wore about her shoulders closer to her neck.

He frowned, "I can't feel it." he said simply.

"Of course." she said. "Sorry,"

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Seeing it is something," he said simply.

"It is something. " Sigyn said looking at him again unable to hide her admiration.

He turned back to her and grinned, extending his arms. "Impressed are you?"

She smiled at him softly. "Very," she said simply, there was no use denying it. Even if it did feed the young prince's ego as she well knew it would. She studied the fake again. "You are even creating fake breath." she shock her head, astonished. "I always thought illusion weaving takes a certain amount of artistic sensitivity, some improvisation, and a zest for attention to detail to get everything just so. To make them believable as you do. It's a delicate, intellectual skill. It suits you."

"Delicate and intellectual. Most Æsir would count that as an insult." he said raising a dark eyebrow.

"You are not most Æsir," she answered.

"That is more true than you know." he said.

She didn't quite understand what he meant but decided not to press him. They stood in silence for a long time, looking out over the water toward the large city across the water, with it's spanning metallic towers. Asgrad was a magnificent sight at night.

Sigyn's gaze turned to the rainbow bridge, the damage still clear but slowly being healed, and then to the new bifrost. She frowned. "Mayhaps you should have appeared in a vestige other than your own. What if Heimdall's gaze were to turn toward us?" she shifted suddenly uncomfortable.

Loki scoffed. "I learned to hide from his prying eyes long ago."

She frowned not throughly convinced but supposed she would have to trust him. She sat down on the edge of the pier, removing a slipper from her foot. She dipped a toe into the ice cold water.

"Bit cold," Loki said still standing.

Sigyn smirked, "Not for me" she said dipping the other foot into the sea. "I used to swim in weather like this. The cold has never bothered me much. I'm warm blooded by nature I suppose." she turned her shoulders slightly to look back up at him. "So where will you visit first?" she asked. "The palace gardens perhaps? Or a walk through the forest beyond the city? Mayhaps the Great Hall to hear your singing?" she chuckled.

Loki shrugged and moved to walk closer to the edge of the pier. "Oh, I'm sure I can find something a great deal more interesting than a site seeing tour." he now stood directly behind her.

Sigyn's brow furrowed. "A comforting thought." she said wearily glancing up at him over her left shoulder. "I hope you will use discretion,"

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from her again. "You need to learn to trust my judgement." he said. "If it would lesson your uneases, tomorrow you may retrieve the book from my cell. They cannot link my actions to you without that book. Besides, it is no longer of use to me." he said curtly.

She frowned at him. "It is not my safety I worry after." she answered in a short tone.

He paused in his pacing and turned to stare at her for a moment. "Hhmm..." was his only response.

She turned from him now, looking back out over the water toward the city, toward home. "Besides, I won't be able to come tomorrow for it." she said quietly.

Loki raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Sigyn swallowed and concentrated very hard on the outline of the palace far in the distance. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

There was a long pause.

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order." Loki said stepping close behind her once more. She wasn't sure why his calm, kind tone made the knot in the pit of her stomach wind tighter.

"Thank you," she said with her best attempt to give the words the joy they ought to have. She looked up and smiled at him. A forced gesture.

He studied her face a moment. "You'll forgive me of course?"

"Forgive you?" she asked.

"For not having a gift to present the bride to be. It is a little difficult, to find something that merits the occasion as it deserves from a prison cell."

She laughed, her smile now genuine. "I suppose I can forgive the foaux pas in etiquette. At least this time."

He crouched down next her on the dock. "Perhaps I could gift you with my presence at the ceremony? I could take on the appearance of some servant, something inconspicuous. You know, sit in the back."

Sigyn turned to him wide eyed and laughed. "You wouldn't!" she said. "The whole of the Crimson Hawks will be in attendance. Not to mention the Allfather and your brother. Foolhardy nonsense. That's not even funny in jest. Promise me you will do no such thing."

He leaned in close to her ear now, a sly smile traced his lips and he cocked a an eyebrow. "The real question, is how would you know if I kept such a promise?" he asked.

She turned in mock indigence, hands on her hips. "Promise me now." she said in a firm voice. "I want your word."

Loki leaned back now trying his best to project a serious demeanor but greatly failing at it. He placed one hand on his heart and raised the other one. "My dear lady," he said pausing a moment to take a breath. "On my completely untarnished honor, you have my sincerest promise that I will cause no small scene on your wedding day."

"Good," she said.

"Everyone knows if I were to cause a scene it would be a grand one." he added.

She gasped and did her best to meet his green eyes with seriousness, but had trouble suppressing her smile. "If you were really here, I'd hit you now."

Loki laughed. "Then I suppose I am lucky this time." he said.

She laughed too. After a few moments the mirth seemed to slowly ebb away like the tide and the two sat in calm silence for several minutes. She could feel him watching her intently though her focus was on her toes as they moved the water, feeling the refreshing cold between them.

"So you truly plan to go through with this?" he asked, his voice monotone.

Sigyn's head wiped toward him and studied his face. She could not read the expression there. It was an odd question. She swallowed and her eyes flicked to her hands. "Yes, of course." she said. "I gave my word."

"And you are a woman of your word." he repeated, a phrase he had heard her say many times before.

She nodded.

He seemed content with that answer and gazed out toward the grand palace once again.


	9. Chapter 9: What the Gods have Joined

**Summary:** The start of a multi chapter origin story for Loki x Sigyn in the Marvel Movie Verse which will incorporate both mythological elements and elements from her comic backstory. This takes place between the Avengers and Thor 2 during his imprisonment. There are no Thor 2 spoilers in this chapter (and won't be for some time, I'll warn you when I get there).

**Authors Note:** So I struggled with whether or not they were important enough to have Odin preside over the ceremony. I settled on yes because that was how it was presented in the original comic (I actually took some of Odin's quotes directly). And I don't know, it's sort of cute that his whole family gets to be there for his wedding. His completely screwed up stolen wedding that he tricked his way into... I guess I'm sentimental. In all seriousness though, I really wanted to present this as a choice Sigyn made, unlike the comic books. She's choosing her own path here. Well a path Loki is manipulating her toward granted but she's deciding her own fate. It's complicated.

Oh Siggy, you are drunk as a skunk at the beginning here. And poor Theoric's dad, the only one asking the important questions. Frigga is so team Loki.

**Rating:** G, Nothing offensive in this chapter. I make no guarantees for later chapters.

Sigyn's head was swimming. She stood in the grand room of the king close to the throne looking out over a sea of guests, and the nobility of Asgard. Their faces blended together in fuzzy blurred light and she swayed slightly. She thought back to an hour ago when she was being laced and corseted into her wedding gown by her sisters. Idunn gave her a skeptical look as she tugged one more time on the satin strings. "Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked her sister calmly.

Sigyn shock her head and took another long drag on the glass of crimson liquid in her hand. Idunn frowned. Nanna flashed Idunn a smile as she tucked a few more flowers into Sigyn's hair. "Don't be such a spoiled sport sister. Right?" said Nanna. Sigyn nodded in the affirmative and drained the rest of the wine. "Just some nerves! Perfectly understandable. Let her be,"

Sigyn was mildly regretting not listening to Idunn at present. The sword she held felt so heavy and the slight muttering and shuffling of the crowd echoed in her skull. The intoxication was only mildly dampening the unease she felt with so many eyes on her. Crowds and being the immediate center of attention had never been her forte. If Theoric had been anything but a Crimson Hawk they could have made this a small affair. Something private and personal. Well, as personal as an Æsir wedding could be. But he was no ordinary soldier. Such distinction meant a grand affair, presided over by Odin, Allfather himself. Sigyn stomach lurched at the thought.

She gripped the hilt of the sword for a little extra strength and looked out over the crowd. Familiar faces Theoric's family was in the front of the crowd. They looked proud. Her mother and her sisters all together. Nanna grinned at her, she returned it with a weak smile. Then the din abetted and the crowd went silent. Sigyn turned back to the focus of their attention. Odin had stood, his towering height only amplified by the raised steps of the throne. "Let it begin" he said in the booming voice of authority.

With that the large doors at the back of the room were thrown open by two guards. Theroic stood alone in their wake. He held a large ornate sword of his own. Attention turned as he made his way through the assembled crowd to the front of the throne room. Sigyn swallowed hard, no turning back now.

Theoric's pace was casual, as if he were savoring the moment. He slinked, turning to grin at certain members of the crowd as he strutted down the hall brimming with confidence. He flashed a large grin at Thor, Sif and the warriors three who sat amidst the crowd. It was a great honor to have them present. Sigyn cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. Something about how he moved seemed so, strange. Had she ever seen Theroic swagger so? He was a man filled with confidence but she had expected his steps to be straighter, to hold more purpose. This movement more was so fluid. She blinked several times and shook her head. She was seeing things, making excuses. She was lucky to be standing at the moment, how could she trust her observations when they were filtered through a cloud of wine. Besides, she doubted she had been the only one to partake in drink before the event. Theoric, would not be the first Asgardian groom to stagger to his own wedding. Perhaps the inconsistency she noticed was a matter of too much mead and nothing more.

He finally reached the front of the throne room. He flashed her a sly smile that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. All of the mild apprehension she had when he entered the hall came crashing back with higher intensity. Something was wrong. She furrowed her brow at him and stared at the man as though she'd never seen him before. He turned his attention toward the Allfather in anticipation of the start of the ceremony. The air around him seemed to crackle to her trained senses even in their dulled state. Magic? A voice in the back of her head asked. No it couldn't be. Frigga sat near her standing husband no more than twenty feet away. If something were amiss, certainly the Allmother herself would see it. She turned her gaze to the queen's eyes wide with concern. But the Allmother looked back, the picture of relaxed peace. She smiled back at her student, a kind look to calm a nervous bride. This instantly settled Sigyn's nerves. If Frigga thought nothing was amiss, certainly all was well. She was letting her apprehension and the wine go to her head.

The Allfather had been speaking for several minutes now, but Sigyn hadn't been listening. She still couldn't place why she had felt something was so off. Maybe if she could figure out what it was that was bothering her it could settle her. As he paused Theoric nodded and placed his sword before the Allfather. Sigyn stared at it in a daze. Several moments passed. Theoric looked at her out of the corner of an eye an cleared his throat. "Oh," she said jumping slightly. Right. Sword exchange. She quickly placed her sword beside's his. Odin began speaking again. Blessing the weapons. Blessing the couple. Blessing who knows what, Sigyn sort of drifted. She spent most of her time staring intently at her future husband. He stared back at her calmly, a self satisfied grin on his face. Had his eyes always been so green? She thought they had been brown. Her head swam.

Minutes passed; she barely noticed. She faded in and out, only able to concentrate on the King's words for a few moments before drifting again. She couldn't take her eyes off her future husband. She supposed to the assembled crowd this was endearing. The evidence of a brides dedication to her beloved. But her hard stare was not one of adoration, but one of perplexed confusion. As though she had never seen him before. Theroic raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise grinned widely.

They were speaking of the rings now? One of Theoric's young cousins trotted forward with proud purpose. The boy held the a small carved wooden box forward to the couple. The two bits of metal sat on a bed of velvet. Sigyn reached an unsteady hand toward her future husbands ring but his got there first. Sigyn paused and pulled back her arm, the crowd muttered. Weren't they suppose to exchange them. She blinked and stared at the empty spot before tentatively picking up her own ring. Odin paused a moment and then continued with the proceedings. The awkward moment chalked up to wedding jitters. After the words over their rings they were both asked to kneel.

Sigyn could feel her palms sweat. She wondered mournfully if she could manage to stand back up without staggering. That would be dreadfully embarrassing. The sound of Odin clearing his throat, a crisp irritated sound, pulled her back into the moment with a start. She blinked and stared at him blankly for a moment before stuttering "Yes?... I mean of course." her cheeks flushing even more brightly. That seemed to satisfy the king. He nodded and turned to Theoric who looked as though he were trying not to chuckle at his bride.

"And you, Theoric son of..." Sigyn's stomach twisted in sudden panic when she realized she had just zoned out through her own vows. And that she had just agreed to marry the man kneeling next to her without realizing it.

His response held greater confidence. "I pledge myself, on my honor"

And with that Odin smiled and raised his wide arms holding his staff Gungnir over the two of them. "In the name of the realm eternal, I pronounce thee husband and wife. What the gods have joined, let none put asunder." And with that last act it was done. By the hand of the Allfather himself, she was married.

The hall filled with jubilant noise. Sigyn stood shakily, stunned. She barely heard the boisterous cheering around her. "Kiss her!" yelled one of Theoric's squadron mates.

But then the room changed. There was a collective gasp and then everything stopped. The crowd went silent as though someone had flipped a switch, their eyes fixed on the groom. Sigyn turned to look at the man she had married. His facade dissolved in a ripple of energy revealing the truth that laid beneath. First gold horns, than the familiar face of an imprisoned prince.

The fogginess left Sigyn's head in an instant as she stared wide eyed at the man materializing before her. Her mouth opened and then closed again making no noise. She finally managed to speak "...Loki?" she said in a horse whisper.

He flashed her a large grin before turning slightly, as though he also wanted to address the guests. "I do apologize. I know how you feel about theatrics. But it is important they see this bit." he said sweeping a hand in the direction of her friends and family. "So they understand what has just happened here today." his booming voice carried over the silent throne room.

"Loki what have you done?" she asked him very quietly.

He turned an smirked at her. "Well I do believe it is rather obvious isn't it? Given the ceremony."

"How dare you!" Growled a booming voice towering above them. "You impetuous... Hawks!" Odin snapped. Several of Theoric's kinsman stood, their faces a red cast of hate. "Dungeon!" The Allfather ordered casting his staff toward the door. As the guards began to move it was like a dam broke. Suddenly it was all anger and yelling as the crowd erupted into chaos.

"Where's my son?" bellowed Theoric's father at the projection of the prince.

"This is an outrage!" cried Sigyn's mother.

"You despicable ass." her sister Idunn said coldly standing but Nanna grabbed her shoulder holding her back from rushing toward the stage.

"Brother!" bellowed the voice of the prince of thunder. Sigyn's head turned in his direction in the center of the crowd where he stood, griping tight his hammer. The and the warriors three and Sif were in his wake.

"By Yggdrasil! Where in Hel is my son!" came Theoric's father's voice once again raising over the general upset.

The only composed stillness was the queen, who stood calmly, and simply watched the proceedings.

Loki turned back to Sigyn now stepping close to her, only a whisper away, blocking the view of the chaos beyond. "Not much time now. Sigyn listen to me," he said firmly.

Sigyn seemed to snap out of her momentary shock and stared back at him wide eyed. "Why did you do this?" she asked.

He ignored the question. "Any moment now the guards are going to reach my cell and pull me out of this projection. You now have a decision to make. Who will you be? What they ask you to be? Bored faithful wife of a boring predicable soldier. Someone who does not understand, who will never see your true potential. You are not who they want you to be. You are not the place they wish you to take. I offer you a way out. Besides, did you not just give your word?" he spoke to her and no one else, and in that moment he was the only thing she heard

Her eyes were locked with his so intently they could have been the only two in the room. "Loki...I..." she said reaching a hand out to touch his cheek. But as she made contact it slipped through the illusion into air beyond. Loki's eyes seemed to widen, he opened his mouth to speak but by that point the vestige was translucent and dissolving. The next moment it was gone.

It was as though the noise of the room came crashing back in on her all at once. Her father had stood and was striding up to the Allfather himself. "This is an outrage!" he said, shaking an angry fist. "What shall be done about this."

"I shall annul immediately, if lady Sigyn's so desirers." said Odin. This seemed to settle the crowd some as they quieted to listen to what would be done.

"Annul it? Wasn't even a real wedding!" Theoric's mother piped up.

"...I" said Sigyn tentatively but she was immediately cut off by her own mother.

"For heaven sakes, he wasn't even really here." she waved her hand toward the only sword now present and the box that still contained Theoric's ring. Proof that all that had occurred perviously was a but an elaborate illusion.

"... I think" Sigyn tried again to speak, but it was to no avail.

"Of course she wants it annulled! This is an outrage! I want him punished." Her father bellowed.

Sigyn blinked back tears of frustration. This was a nightmare. "I just..."

"Yes! How can you claim we are safe with him locked in the dungeons and then this happens?" asked Theoric's mother. This caused the whole hall to break into commotion once again as the guests argued over the prince imprisoned below their feet.

"Is no one concerned about my son!" yelled Theoric's father, his face bright purple with rage.

There was a loud booming sound of a boot hitting the hard marble floor. "SILENCE!" bellowed the queen as she stepped forward for the first time since the start of the ceremony. The effect was immediate, everyone went completely still. Marriage was, after all, the domain of the queen. It was not even Odin himself's place to dispute her authority here.

With regal calmness she turned to Sigyn and asked in a soft voice. "What do you want my dear."

Sigyn swallowed the sob that had crept it's way up her throat. "I..." she brushed a tear from her cheek. "I would just like everyone to stop telling me what I want for a moment."

The queen nodded and then waited.

The silence was palpable as all eyes were firmly on her, all seemed to be holding their breath. Sigyn closed her eyes for a moment to try to process all that had happened in the last few minutes. To make some sort of decision.

It seemed like she stood there for hours without moving. Finally she slowly opened her eyes. "I gave my word." she said, a breathy whisper.

Frigga leaned in slightly. She smiled softly at the woman she knew so well. "Tell them," she said quietly.

Sigyn cleared her throat and looked over the gathered friends and family. "I gave my word." she said more firmly now. "I just made a vow in front of all of you. I should keep it." they stared back in disbelief.

"Oh, Sigyn No!" said Nanna quietly, she sounded as though she were about to cry.

Sigyn stood a bit taller and turned back to Odin. "I keep the vows I make," she said.

Frigga made eye contact with her husband and simply nodded. Odin frowned before turning back to the woman in front of him. "Then, so be it." he said sharply and struck his great staff Gungnir against the ground.

The whole room irrupted again in to chaos. "I.. I have to go." Sigyn said suddenly and turned to dart down the center of the throne room toward the back. She grabbed her skirts as she ran to keep them from becoming entangled between her legs as she flung open the heavy doors and left the nobility of Asgard's mayhem in her wake.


End file.
